The New Girls
by Sibuna-Ambz-4eva
Summary: Alex goes to boarding school at PCA because she was expelled from tribeca prep. This takes place just when PCA starts excepting girls. And Alex hasn't met Mason. Zoey and Alx are room mates with nicole and they all hate each other. Hope you enjoy. zoey and nicole start out as friends but have fights
1. Chapter 1

My Life as a New Girl

Alex goes to boarding school at PCA because she was expelled from tribeca prep. This takes place just when PCA starts excepting girls. And Alex hasn't met Mason.

Hope you enjoy.

_**ALEX'S POV**_

"Alexandra Margarita Russo!" I heard as waked into the Sub station. Of course. This was about the prank I pulled at school that got me expelled.

"What? And by the way you look great today mum." trying to avoid the subject I complimented mum but that didn't work.

"Alex you were EXPELLED today how could you let this happen? What will we do? We've tried WizTech over the summer holidays, grounding you. Everything BUT..." mum said turning her head to look at dad. Of course they had threatened it but they wouldn't make me go would the? "Alex you are going to boarding school."

That night mum ad dad starting printing off so many applications for boarding school while they made me pack. How could they do this? This was supposed to be a fun year full of pranks but now I'm off to live with loser. What am I going to do without my best friend? Oh no! HARPER! I forgot to tell her. I dialled her number into my phone, it rang and rang but she didn't answer so I decided to text her.

"Alex come here we found the perfect boarding school. Pacific Coast Academy it turns out that girls are just starting to be accepted so they can take you." Mum explained. I walked off so upset "Dad what about wizard lessons?" I asked thinking this was my way out of it. "Alex you'll have to come home on holidays trying extra hard" dad said excited to finally try and make me try. "But dad this school is all the way in California. I'll be asleep at lunch time! Wait what if I transport myself here for lessons." I pleaded "Alex no. Go to bed you will be on a plane tomorrow to California." Mum said.

I woke up got dressed and walked down stairs ignoring everyone. This situation was so stupid. After an hour of ignoring everyone Mum and Dad were upset and we agreed that if I was good and stayed there for a whole semester they would consider raising my allowance or bring me home and try to get me back into tribeca prep.

I sat in the car on the way to the airport wondering what boarding school would be like but when we got to the airport the wondering left and the nerves kicked in. Mum handed me my boarding pass and dad got out my suite cases. I said good bye walked towards my gate.

When I got off the plane there was a bus to take students to PCA. I sat down and a boy came and sat next to me. "Hi do you mind if I sit here?" he said in a British accent. I was about to say yes I do mind but the cute accent kept repeating in my head so I couldn't say no. "I'm Alex." I said instead. "I'm Mason Greyback."

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER I WILL UPDATE SOON.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile here is chapter 2. Thank you for the reviews.**

_**ZOEY'S POV**_

I walked into the school building after saying goodbye to my dad. "Excuse can you please tell me where room 101 is" I asked a girl in the hallway.

"Down that hall one of the doors on the left." the girl replied pointing down one of the halls. I thanked the girl and found my room. I walked in to find a girl with black hair and brown eyes unpack some things.

"Hello I'm Zoey Brooks." I said introducing myself.

"What! Oh hi I'm Alex Russo. I didn't want to come here so stay out of my way and this will work." she replied.

Suddenly a girl screamed than ran into the room. "There's a thing in the bathroom." she said. We walked out of the room and into the bathroom leaving Alex alone. She wasn't very friendly I thought.

_**ALEX'S POV**_

After Zoey and that weird girl left I pulled my wand from my boot and unpacked everything in 2 seconds. Than I made some of the books from the lair a pair so I could study. Yeah I did say study. Zoey and the freaky girl walked back in.

"Alex this is Nicole. She's going to be living here." Zoey explained.

"What? That freak." I grabbed my bag and walked out and sat by the fountain hoping I would get out of this hell hole. Someone walked up and sat down beside me.

"Hi." I said to him.

"Hello. Didn't we meet on the bus?" Mason said

"Yeah. We did"

"You seem down. Maybe we could hang out."

"Whatever. I guess tonight 6 o'clock don't be late."

"It's a date."

"Whatever." I said walking away. He really was cute.

Sorry this chapter is so short I have writers block I will update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**ALEX'S POV.**_

"Alex you look nice." I heard Mason say as he walked up to me.

"I know but thanks." Mason took my hand and we walked into the campus movie theatre. He chose a romantic movie and we got some snacks and went in.

_AFTER._

We walked out of the movie hand in hand. I really like Mason but if I get to close than have to leave PCA it will hurt. "Did you like the movie" Mason turned to look at me.

"It was good and very romantic to." I looked right into his eyes. He lent down and kissed me. Then Mason walked me back to my dorm and after another kiss I went inside.

"Hey how was the movie?" Nicole asked me when I closed the door. It was late and Zoey was in bed on the bottom bank with her laptop open writing an email to her mum and dad. Nicole had just climbed into bed after setting out her makeup, hair dryer and her outfit for tomorrow. Their side of the room was so clean but mine was messy, just as I like it.

"great." I said changing into my pajamas.

Zoey shut her laptop and put it down under her bed. I always wondered what she put in there AND what she said about me. "Will you clean up your stuff WE have to live here too?" Zoey sat up and crossed her arms.

_The next morning._

When I woke up Zoey and Nicole were out of the room so I pulled my wand from out of my suite case and waved it and everything was clean.

"WHAT?"


End file.
